


В шесть часов вечера после войны

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: благодаря голокрону Андедду Сет Харт доживает до дней, когда Палпатин становится Императором.





	В шесть часов вечера после войны

Сет Харт редко вмешивался в чужие дела и предпочитал плыть по течению, создавая образ коллекционера, богатого аристократа или торговца антиквариатом. Жить в новом теле — это как привыкать к новой обуви: сначала она неудобная и натирает мозоли, а потом ты ее не замечаешь. Сет брал молодые тела; каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что тело себя износило или стало слишком старым или некрасивым, он искал новую жертву.

Сейчас это был владелец одной незначительной горнодобывающей компании. Бедняга разорился, спился и в отчаянии попытался поставить на кон в карточной игре все. Проживая жизнь в новом мире, Сет Харт видел, как военная машина Республики, агонизируя в последних боях с Конфедерацией, пожирала все больше ресурсов, перемалывая таких простачков, каким был Лем Дамаркус, ставший новым телом для темного джедая.

Сет Харт за пару лет наигрался в горняка, поднимающегося с колен банкротства, чтобы влиться в светское общество Корусанта. Сейчас, когда в небе над уже бывшей столицей Республики расцветали яркие фейерверки, а с многочисленных голоэкранов, проплывавших мимо пентхауса, где шли празднества, вещали и восхваляли Императора, Сет Харт понимал, что пора завязывать с играми и снова уходить в свободное плавание. Можно было сыграть свою партию и разориться, как простофиля Лем. А можно было выпить еще пару бокалов игристого вина и проиграть шахту в карты какому-нибудь военному в этом зале. Последнее звучало более заманчиво, поэтому Сет пошел вглубь зала, чтобы найти дроида-официанта.

И именно тогда он увидел ее.

Женщины были второй слабостью Сета, но они не манили его так, как артефакты, которые он с особой страстью искал, скупал или крал. Женщины были той особой вишенкой на торте, которая всегда напоминала ему, что даже спустя несколько столетий он привлекателен, обаятелен и хорош собой. Они были красивой мишурой, которая тешила его личное эго.

Экзотки его мало интересовали. Это была рыжая нурианка в ярком, как кровь, платье. Она обернулась и посмотрела на него так, словно бы одним взглядом позвала его за собой на балкон. Сет выпил мало вина, но сейчас оно словно ударило ему в голову, заставив забыть о том, что он собирался проиграть в карты шахту и убраться восвояси. Задержка в пару часов не должна испортить моих планов, пронеслось в голове у Сета, когда он на ватных ногах, ведомый странной силой, последовал за красоткой, манившей его вульгарно открытой спиной и этим чертовым платьем, которое едва держалось на ее плечах.

Мир поплыл перед глазами Сета, когда он догнал девушку, остановившуюся в тени широких листьев какого-то растения. Сет слышал лишь журчание фонтанчика с резвящимися в нем хрустальными рыбками и видел только ее призывную улыбку. Сет читал в ее глазах такую же страсть, которая сейчас горела в нем, словно он был юнцом, который впервые увидел перед собой женщину, готовую отдаться ему.

Нурианка сделала шаг вперед, протянув к нему руки, от чего Сет оступился и прижался спиной к стене. Ее пальцы мягко заскользили по его лицу, а потом он утонул в жарком поцелуе.

А потом эту жаркую тьму, разливавшуюся возбуждением по телу, разорвала острая боль. Сет пытался вырваться, но девушка держала его крепко, лишая возможности двигаться. Сет закричал, но лишь захлебнулся в собственной крови, чувствуя, как острые зубы нурианки разрывают плоть, как хрустит на ее зубах его собственный язык. Кровь хлынула у него из носа, когда он смог разорвать ужасный поцелуй и, не удержавшись, упал, ударившись головой о стену.

Мир кровавой пеленой завертелся перед его глазами. В этом мире не было белых мраморных полов, фривольных статуй и красивого фонтанчика с рыбками. Он оказался в каком-то чудовищном месте, словно парализованный бился на полу, пытаясь встать, скользя в луже собственной крови, которая неестественным образом лилась и фонтанировала у него из носа и рта.

Нурианка прожевала кусок плоти, который так легко отгрызла, а потом с отвращением выплюнула:

— Твой язык омерзителен на вкус.

Там, где стояли и ходили люди, сейчас ползали мерзкие чудовища. Кто-то из них меланхолично двигался, кто-то пожирал другого хищника. Столы, ломившиеся от щедрой и экзотической еды, сейчас были полны гнилого мяса, в которых копошились большие личинки. Сет горестно взвыл, все еще давясь своей кровью, и едва не выцарапал себе глаза от ужаса.

Нурианка невозмутимо стояла в этом кошмаре, словно не замечая происходящего. И ее рука... Глаза Сета расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел тремор пальцев. Проследив за его взглядом, девушка потянулась к нему этой рукой и сжала пальцами горло.

— Ты ошибся, мой ученик. Я не Бейн. Жалкий старик пытался захватить мое тело. Его слабость — плата за могущество, которое я обрела, — девушка лукаво улыбнулась окровавленными губами.

Сет дергался, в его сдавленном неестественно сильными пальцами девушки горле клокотала кровь, он мычал, порабощенный ужасом ситхской магии. Он силился произнести давно забытое имя ведьмы.

Девушка лишь сильнее сжала пальцы, вздернув тело, словно тряпичную куклу, заставляя дрожащее, скулящее существо, которое всего пять минут назад было неотразимым Сетом Хартом, встать на ноги. Она прильнула к нему всем телом, словно продолжая ту интимную игру, которую они начали на этом балконе. Ее свободная рука заскользила по груди Харта. Пальцы замерли там, где неистово колотилось его сердце.

— Разве я перестала нравиться тебе, Сет? А я так хотела украсть твое сердце. Ты ведь позволишь?

Сердце билось еще несколько секунд, словно хваталось за жизнь, дарованную магией Андедду. Но теперь это был просто кусок плоти, который Занна небрежно держала в руке, отчего кровь заливала ее платье. Сет Харт как был бесполезным, так и остался, сломавшись от нескольких иллюзий и болевого шока. Занна подошла к фонтану и швырнула туда сердце, заставив хрустальных рыбок заметаться в испуге. Она умылась холодной водой, окончательно окрасив ее в красный цвет. Пройдет всего несколько минут, и фильтры очистят воду, будто бы раз и навсегда стирая из времени имя Сета Харта.

Занна прошлась по широкому балкону к резным перилам. Люди не замечали ее, словно она была призраком среди живых. Занна облизнулась, словно снова пробуя кровь бывшего ученика на вкус. Остановилась рядом с пьяной толпой молодых офицеров, когда в небе над вечно неспящим Корусантом расцвели новые салюты. С широких неоновых билбордов известные голоактеры прославляли императора Палпатина и галактическую Империю.

Занна улыбнулась одними уголками губ.

Новая веха истории казалась ей определенно интересной.


End file.
